


Show me what you got

by dragonofdreams



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom, The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Dancer!Reader, F/M, Latina!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofdreams/pseuds/dragonofdreams
Summary: Reader is a dancer at the witcher after-season-wrap party and Henry can't look away.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Show me what you got

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not Latina and I cannot dance to save my life. If there is anything in here that misrepresents Latino culture etc. please let me know so I can change it!!! Also this is super short, sorry!
> 
> This was a request on my tumblr originally!

Henry was at _The Witcher_ wrap-party at some fancy club in downtown London and as far as clubbing goes the private event was stylish without being too posh.

He should have had a fun last evening hanging with the cast and crew, being in the moment, but his eyes kept straying to one of the dancers hired by the club to get people to dance.

You were gorgeous! Long dark hair flowing in soft waves over your back, swinging back and forth with every sway of your hips. And Henry couldn’t help himself and caught himself starring at you again and again as the real world faded around you in a dance of bright, colored club lights that had nothing on the woman.

Once more Henry averted his eyes. He didn’t want to be the staring, creepy guy, but Anya had noticed how distracted he was.

“Why don’t you go over there and ask her if she wants a drink?” Henry blushed. “I can’t, I mean, I shouldn’t, I mean, i don’t wanna be that guy… She must get a thousand guys coming up to her every night making stupid remarks instead of really look at how talented she is!” He sputtered, and his face fell as he realized the hole he just dug himself into.

“Oh if it’s the last thing I do: You’re gonna talk to her!” she smirked.

And that’s how Henry found himself moving over the dance floor. Nervous like he hadn’t been in years, but you had him in a trance and were pulling him in and there was no turning back now as you twirled around, your arms raised high and gave him the biggest smile.

“You’ve been watching for a while, why don’t you show me what you’ve got now?”

“I’m sorry if bothered you! I just can’t help myself and I really want to get to know you but my dancing won’t help me with that, but maybe I could buy you a drink?”

“Only if I get to show you some moves as well. Don’t worry, I’ll go easy on you.” You grab his hand and lead him towards the bar.


End file.
